


Ja, my Love

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Sub Gabriel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 23Da seine Brustwarzen ohnehin so hart wie Glas waren, war es ein Leichtes die Nippelklemmen daran zu befestigen. Ein kurzes, schmerzhaftes Keuchen und er biss sich auf die Lippe.An der Kette, die an seiner Brust baumelte wurde ein Glöckchen befestigt.„Hör mir jetzt genau zu“, flüsterte sie tief und mit leiser Stimme nahe an seinem Ohr, „ich werde jetzt alles nehmen und geben was ich will. Für jedes Klingeln der Glocken werde ich Dich mit der Neunschwänzigen schlagen. Hast Du mich verstanden? Das heißt für dich, du wirst dich nicht bewegen!“Mittlerweile wusste Samantha, dass er sich zwar nicht gerne schlagen ließ, aber genauso gut wusste sie auch, wie er so weit weggetragen werden konnte, dass er darum bettelte, bestraft zu werden.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Ja, my Love

„Na, du hast ja ein glückliches Händchen gehabt“, schmunzelte Samantha, während ihre flinken Finger die Strumpfhose an ihrem Bein hochrollten.

„Ja“, grinste ihr Mann nur und starrte sie gierig an, leckte sich voller Vorfreude über die Lippen. Schlagartig änderte sich der Tonfall ihrer Stimme.

„Raus hier! Benutz das Bad unten!“

Mit einem Murren flitze er hinaus und schloss die Türe.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten drehte Samantha sich zufrieden vor dem großen Schlafzimmerspiegel.

Ihre rotbraunen Haare hatte sie zu einem leichten Knoten aufgesteckt und zusammen dem dezenten Make-up machte alles einen strengen, aber nicht zu strengen Gesamteindruck.

Für diese Session hatte sie sich extra die Fingernägel rot lackiert, obwohl Nagellack ansonsten tabu war.

Beide Hände glitten über ihren Oberkörper und ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Das blau-schwarze Korsett ließ ihre Brüste zur Geltung kommen und schmeichelte ihrer Figur.

Unter dem schwarzen, halblangen, schlichten Rock trug sie nur eine schwarze Unterhose, eine schwarze Strumpfhose und das Gesamtbild wurde mit einfachen, glatten, schwarzen Schuhen abgerundet, die nur wegen des Klackerns einen minimalen Absatz hatten. Samantha hasste hohe Absätze.

Auch wenn sie am Anfang Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, mittlerweile liebte sie es, sich so zurechtzumachen. Von einem Mauerblümchen zu einer selbstbewussten Frau - das alles hatte sie ihrem Mann und ihren Freunden zu verdanken. Sie liebte die Blicke, die sie von Gabriel bekam und auch wenn er meist (in den Sessions) nichts sagen durfte, so konnte sie ihn dennoch deutlich hören.

Als Samantha die Treppe hinab ging und das Spielzimmer betrat, hörte sie noch immer das Wasser vom angrenzenden Badezimmer rauschen.

In aller Ruhe wurde die Kamera platziert und alles vorbereitet.

Es ging bei ihrer Challange um ihr beider so geliebtes Spiel.

Samantha wollte den Jungs nur einen kurzen Einblick geben, ihnen zeigen, was möglich war und veranschaulichen, dass es bei diesem Thema nicht unbedingt um Schmerzen ging. Es sollte keine harte Session werden - es sollte nichts unvorhergesehenes passieren.

Während Gabriel unter der warmen Dusche stand, waren seine Gedanken bereits einige Schritt weiter.

Er liebte es, dass seine Frau immer die richtige Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust fand. Bei ihr fühlte er sich gut und sicher und sie ließ ihn nicht unbehaglich fühlen.

Das heißt ... natürlich. Darum ging es ja schließlich; darum, die Grenzen auszutesten. Aber es würde nichts passieren, das ihrer Ehe schaden könnte, oder ihre Beziehung in einem anderen Licht erscheinen lassen würde. Dann aber sammelte er sich und atmete noch einmal tief durch, denn Sam warten zu lassen, war keine Option. Gabe überprüfte noch einmal, ob seine Frau auch nichts auszusetzen finden könne, trocknete sich hastig ab und ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr verriet, dass noch drei Minuten übrig waren.

In seiner Eile hätte er beinahe vergessen, sein Halsband umzumachen. Splitterfasernackt und mit klopfendem Herzen wurde die Tür zum Spielzimmer geöffnet, Gabe ging auf die Knie und wartete, während verschiedenste Gedanken durch seinen Kopf gingen. Was hatte sie geplant? Wie würde er darauf reagieren? Das einzige was er wusste war, dass er würde alles für sie ertragen würde.

Bisher wussten nur Jensen und Misha von der geheimen Leidenschaft der beiden, aber Gabriel war Schauspieler und konnte die Kamera auch sofort ausblenden. Nun war er in seiner Rolle und total fokussiert.

Zum Glück dauerte diese Ungewissheit nicht allzu lange, denn hinter sich hörte er wie sich die Türe öffnete und wieder schloss. Das Klackern der Schuhe wurde lauter, mit jedem Schritt den sie sich ihm näherte. Gabriel’s Blick war zu Boden gerichtet und er wartete geduldig, bis sie vor ihm stand und ihm erlaubte, sie anzusehen.

Gehorsam beugte er sich nach vorne und drückte auf jede ihrer Schuhspitzen einen Kuss.

Samantha war nervöser als sonst. Kein Wunder – diese Szenen würden mehr Leute sehen. Sie ertappte sich selber einige Male dabei, dass sie in die Kamera sah, mahnte sich aber, diese zu ignorieren.

In ruhigem Ton befahl sie ihrem Mann, sich auf auf den Bauch zu legen und die Augen zu schließen.

Trotz der Wärme der Fußbodenheizung erschauderte Gabriel und spürte die Gänsehaut, die auf seinen Armen und dem Rücken entlang krabbelte.

„Du wirst sie erst öffnen, wenn ich es dir sage.“

„Ja, my love.“

Er wusste, wenn er seine Augen öffnen würde, bevor Samantha es ihm erlaubte, dann käme der Rohrstock zum Einsatz. Und vor diesem Instrument hatte er Ang... Respekt.

Nur das Geräusch der Schuhe und das Knistern der Strumpfhose war zu hören, wenn ihre Beine aneinander rieben. Sie umkreiste ihn, gab ihm die Zeit, die er benötigte, um sich zu entspannen. Manches Mal ging es schnell, manches Mal dauerte etwas länger. Aber sie war geduldig, genoss jede einzelne Sekunde davon

Sam betrachtete ihren Mann, studierte ihn. Das leichte Vibrieren seiner Schenkel, das stoßweise Hebens und Senkens seines Brustkorbes, seine unregelmäßige Atmung.

Es gab nicht viele Momente, in denen Gabriel nervös wurde, dafür war er zu lange im Business. Aber seine Frau schaffte das – mit nur einem Blick, nur einem Wort oder nur durch Schweigen.

Nervösität und Anspannung vor Verlangen erfassten ihn.

Es wurde ihm überlassen, ihr zu signalisieren, wann er bereit war – mit den Augen, oder nur durch eine Handbewegung. Denn dann gab es kein Zurück mehr. Dann gehörte er vollständig ihr und konnte auf die Reise mitgenommen werden. Wohin und für wie lange auch immer sie es wollte.

Nach und nach wurde er ruhiger, aber auch angespannter, erwartungsvoller.

Er hörte, dass sie sich entfernte. Vom Haken an der Wand nahm sie die Spreizstange, denn Samantha wusste, dass er dieses Teil liebte. Genauso wusste sie auch, wie sehr er das Geräusch des Klackerns ihrer Schuhe liebte.

Ein kurzes Schmunzeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie merkte, wie angestrengt er sich darauf konzentrierte, um festzustellen, wo im Raum sie sich gerade befand.

Einige Augenblicke später stellte sie sich zwischen seinen leicht gespreizten Beine. Diese waren aber noch nicht genug gespreizt und so wurde das geändert.

Nur mit den Spitzen des Schuhs angedeutet, gab sie ihm eine leichte Berührung und lächelte, als er sofort verstanden hatte. Dann beugte sie sich hinunter und befestigte seine Fußgelenke an der Stange.

Ein leichter Schauer der Erregung schlich über ihre Wirbelsäule und nistete sich in den Eingeweiden ein, als er so geöffnet vor ihr lag. Ihn niemals aus den Augen lassend, griff Samantha nach den Handgelenkmanschetten und zwei kurze Ketten – genau das Richtige für diesen Zweck.

Damit wurden seine Hände gefesselt – die rechte mit der Kette an der rechten Öse der Spreizstange und auf der linken Seite wure dasselbe gemacht. Die Ketten waren ziemlich gespannt, er konnte also die Arme weder seitwärts noch nach oben bewegen.

„Du wirst sie nicht öffnen“, sagte sie leise aber bestimmt, da sie merkte, wie er unruhig wurde. 

„Werde ich nicht ... my love.“

Ein tiefes Seufzen folgte, während Sam die weiteren Schritte überlegte.

Dann flammte ein Streichholz auf und Gabe erschauderte erneut, da er wusste, dass eine Kerze angezündet wurde.

Noch mehr erschauderte er, als ihre Schuhspitze seinen Hodensack leicht anhob und dadurch sein Unterleib automatisch ein Stück weit mit in die Höhe ging.

Eine unbedachte Bewegung und er würde die Glocken läuten hören. Diese Macht ließ auch Samantha kurz erschaudern. Diesen Moment kostete die junge Frau aus, bevor sie dann wieder langsam um ihn herumging.

„Ich will, dass du dich nicht bewegst.“

Dort, ein Tropfen Wachs auf seinen Rücken, hier ein Tropfen Wachs auf seinen Hintern. Es war nicht heiß, aber Gabe zog manches Mal die Luft scharf ein und bewegte sich unruhig, (tat es nicht mal mit Absicht) und mahnte sich selber aber sofort wieder zur Ruhe.

Leich zitternd erwartete er den ersten Schlag mit der Gerte, der Hand oder einem anderen Instrument. Aber da war nichts. Kein Schmerz, kein böses Wort. Nur Stille, die ansich schlimmer war, als irgendetwas sonst.

Nach ca. dreißig Tropfen entschied Sam, dass er genug gelitten hatte und löste die Ketten und die Handgelenksmanschetten.

Dann nahm sie die Spreizstange zwischen ihre Hände, zog diese in die Höhe und begann langsam zu drehen.

Gabriel wusste sofort, dass er sich umdrehen sollte, seine Augen waren noch immer fest zusammengekniffen. Ein Schmunzeln anhand der Tatsache, wie folgsam ihr Mann war.

Sein Atem beschleunigte sich erneut, als zu hören war, wie ein Schuh ausgezogen wurde und ihr bestrumpften Fuß nur Sekunden später an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels zu spüren war.

Instinktiv hielt er kurz den Atem an, als dieser vorsichtig unter seinen Hodensack geschoben und angehoben wurde.

Langsam bewegte sie ihren Fuß hin und her. Seine Eier glitten über die seidige Glätte und wenn es gegangen wäre, sein Schwanz wäre noch härter geworden.

Er fühlte seine Vorhaut zurückrollen und die empfindliche Eichel freilegen und es war unmöglich, ein leichtes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Der beschuhte Fuß streichelte dann seinen Schwanz entlang, mit der Schuhsohle über die Eichel, wo die Lusttropfen verrieben wurden. So erregend sie das selber fand, Sam musste sich auch konzentrieren, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Das wäre extrem peinlich gewesen.

Sanft legte sie dann den Absatz auf den Schlitz seines Penis und übte etwas mehr Druck aus. Der leichte Schmerz half ihm, nicht sofort zu kommen. Voller Geilheit keuchte Gabriel, verkrampfte immer wieder unkontrolliert seine Hände.

Seine Gedanken waren kaum zu kontrollieren und drehten sich so schnell, bis sie komplett verstummten und nur noch das Verlangen regierte ...

„Ich komme ...!“

„Nein, tust du nicht!“

„Bitte, my love ... ich muss, ich brauche ...“

„Ich bin nicht hier um mit dir zu diskutieren. Du wirst kommen, wenn ich es dir erlaube und nun will ich kein Wort mehr hören. Oder brauchst du einen Knebel?!“

„...“

„Verstanden?“

„...“

„Ja, my love.“

Die paar Augenblicke, in denen sie sich einen Stuhl holte, (da das alles doch etwas anstrengend wurde), hatte er Zeit, wieder herunterzukommen. 

Plötzlich fühlte er ihren Schuh in der Nähe der Basis seines Schwanzes auf seinem Unterleib, nur leicht und ohne Druck. Der schuhlosen Fuß lag plötzlich auf seinem Kehlkopf – ebenfalls ohne Druck. Dennoch wagte Gabe nicht zu atmen, aber ein erschrockener Grunzlaut kam aus seinem Mund.

Seine Herzfrequenz beschleunigte sich rapide, als er dann noch ihre Anweisung hörte, die Augen zu öffnen.

Langsam hob sich der Fuß von seinem Kehlkopf und wanderte über sein Gesicht.

„Schau mich an“, flüsterte Samantha und ihre Augen baten ihn den Fuß zu streicheln, was er auch tat.

Je stürmischer er wurde, desto stärker wurde der Druck auf seinen Schwanz, der inzwischen fest auf seinen Bauch gepresst war.

Oh Gott, war das erregend ...

Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass diese Strumpfhose nicht dazwischen gewesen wäre, um ihre Zehen lutschen zu können.

Viel zu schnell war das Spiel vorbei und frustriert und mit einem hochexplosiven Steifen wurde er wimmernd zurückgelassen. Während Sam ihren Schuh wieder anzog und sich die nächsten Schritte überlegte, gab sie ihm ein paar Minuten, in denen er seine Augen schloss, um wieder etwas herunterzukommen. Das war verdammt knapp gewesen. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er hätte es nicht mehr stoppen können.

Samantha reichte ihm die Hände und er stand auf – was mit gespreizten Beinen gar nicht so einfach war.

Nachdem er einen Meter vor der Wand stand, umrundete sie ihn wieder.

„Hände an die Wand!“

Ihre Hände lagen an seinen Hüften und Stück für Stück wurde sein Unterkörper von der Wand weggezogen.

Seine gespreizten Beine luden geradezu ein, sich ihm und allem, was sich so gut erreichen ließ, zu beschäftigen – aber alles zu seiner Zeit.

Ihre Lippen wanderten über seinen Rücken, die Fingerspitzen streiften seine Hüften und suchten sich ihren Weg zu der Vorderseite seines Körpers.

Ganz kurz wurden seine Genitalien berührt und Gabe war bereits am Stöhnen, den Kopf gesenkt. Immer ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht seinen Gefühlen zu erliegen.

_So leicht werde ich dir das nicht machen_

Da seine Brustwarzen ohnehin so hart wie Glas waren, war es ein Leichtes die Nippelklemmen daran zu befestigen. Ein kurzes, schmerzhaftes Keuchen und er biss sich auf die Lippe.

An der Kette, die an seiner Brust baumelte wurde ein Glöckchen befestigt.

„Hör mir jetzt genau zu“, flüsterte sie tief und mit leiser Stimme nahe an seinem Ohr, „ich werde jetzt alles nehmen und geben was ich will. Für jedes Klingeln der Glocken werde ich Dich mit der Neunschwänzigen schlagen. Hast Du mich verstanden? Das heißt für dich, du wirst dich nicht bewegen!“

„Ja, my love“, murmelte er angespannt und schluckte hektisch.

Mittlerweile wusste Samantha, dass er sich zwar nicht gerne schlagen ließ, aber genauso gut wusste sie auch, wie er so weit weggetragen werden konnte, dass er darum bettelte, bestraft zu werden. Sanfte Streicheleinheiten wechselten zu leichtem Zwicken und es dauerte nicht lange und er zuckte, stöhnte und reagierte auf all ihre Berührungen.

Das kleine Glöckchen erklang wieder und wieder.

Gabriel ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, kniff die Augen fest zusammen und versuchte krampfhaft, sich nicht zu bewegen. Jeder Schauer, der durch seinen Körper jagte, wurde auch auf Samantha übertragen und sie hatte selber mit ihrer Kontrolle zu kämpfen.

Er schwitzte, er keuchte, er bettelte und stöhnte.

Mit kleinen Bissen trieb sie ihn weiter und weiter, bis er zu zittern anfing. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass von ihm einiges verlangt wurde, aber er schrie förmlich danach. In diesem Moment, wo seinen Kopf in den Nacken fiel und die gewaltige Welle ihn überrollte, griff Samantha nach den Klemmen.

„Mach deine Augen auf!“

Der Schmerz mischte sich mit der Lust und schreiend ließ er seinen Emotionen freien Lauf. Fest umschlungen hielt Sam ihren Mann fest, bis die letzte Anspannung aus ihm gewichen war.

„Die Neunschwänzige wartet auf dich ...“

Aber das war ein anderes Thema, denn Samantha war noch immer in ihrer Rolle als Domina und mit einem Zwinkern machte sie die Kamera aus, denn sie wusste genau, dass diese geilen Böcke nur darauf gewartet hatten, dass ihr Mann geschlagen wurde. Dieses Vergnügen wurde ihnen verwährt.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 24

**Lapdances**

Matt/Rob


End file.
